Blog użytkownika:Elsa Carter32/Kraina Lodu 3 - roździał 9
Kraina Lodu 3 - roździał 9. Zapiski z pamiętnika -co to za zeszyt?- zapytał Kristoff -nie wiem- odpowiedziała- ejj.zaraz, zaraz. To wcale nie jest zeszyt- powiedziała, przeglądając strony- to jakiś pamiętnik -pamiętnik? czyj?- zapytał po chwili książe -nie mam pojęcia...........ale to są zapiski z roku 1590- oznajmiła Anna odczytując date na jednej ze stron -czyli ten pamiętnik ma 100 lat?- spytał mąż księżniczki -zdaje się- odpowiedziala Anna- Kristoff! tutaj coś pisze Księżniczka po krótkim momęcie zaczęła czytać na głos to co było napisane: Arendelle rok 1590 ,,Nazywam się Richard Carter, niedawno skończyłem 18 lat i niedługo mam zasiąść na tronie. Kandydatek na żone jest wiele lecz ja wybrałem ją, piękną i uroczą Vivian. Zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nigdy nie zapomne dnia kiedy ją ujżałem. Niestety sielanka przedmałżeńska nie trwała zbyd długo, gdyż w dniu kiedy ćwiczyłem trzymanie insygni koronacyjnych poczułem coś dziwnego. Jabłko i berło, które trzymalem w rękach zaczeły szronieć, a po chwili całe pokryły sie lodem. Przeraziłem się i wybiegłem z biblioteki. Powiedziałem to mojemu ojcu. On w tym czasie zrobił zmartwioną mine, a po chwili zaczął mi wszystko wyjaśniać. Powiedział mi, że jak byłem mały to zimą z nieba spadła na mnie śnieżynka lecz nie była ona zwyczajna. Miała niezwykłą moc. To ona władała śniegiem i każdej zimy sprowadzała go na ziemie. Przez to zdarzenie cała moc śnieżynki zaczęła tkwić we mnie. Mogłem panować nad śniegiem i lodem, wyczarowywać z nich wszystko co chciałem. Minął jakiś czas odkąt zacząłem panować nad mocą, którą odkryłem dopiero teraz. Kiedy ćwiczyłem na dziedzińcu nie zauważyłem swojej nażeczonej i niechcąco trafiłem w nią lodowa strzałą. Nagle wokół Vivian pojawił się czarny dym, a ona zaczęła krzyczeć. Po chwili mgła się ulotniła, a moja ukochana zmieniła się w staruszke. Ten widok mnie przeraził. Vivian zrobiła wściekłą mine i wypowiedziała do mnie takie oto słowa: ,,ty, jak mogłeś. Nienawidze cie Richardzie. Za sto lat twój potomek lodu zapłaci za to co mi zrobiłeś. Cały ród Carterów poniesie konsekwencje twojego czynu" Po tych słowach Vivian zniknęla. Nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówiła. Postanowiłem się tym nie przejmować. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że już nigdy jej nie zobacze. Miesiąc później nastał dzień mojej koronacji i ślubu. Tak, miałem nową nażeczoną Lorene. Pokochałem ją i nawet zapomniałem o uczuciu jakim niedawno darzyłem Vivian. Kiedy staliśmy na ślubnym kobiercu i właśnie mieliśmy powiedzieć sobie ,,tak" , gdy nagle pojawiła sie Vivian. Każdy był zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony. Po chwili zaczęła głośno krzyczeć ,,skoro i tak za sto lat juz ciebie nie będzie to rozpoczne swoją zemste teraz" Po czym trafiła swoją mocą w Lorene i zniknęła. Moja ukochana upadła na ziemie. Była nieprzytomna. Próbowałem ją ratować ale bezskutecznie. Przez długi czas rycerze, wojownicy i wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczeli szukać metody by obudzić Lorene. Czas leciał, a ona powoli umierała. Wiedzialem, że to koniec i że już nic nie będzie w stanie uratowac jej życia. Na pożegnanie zaniosłem Lorene bukiet jej ulubionych kwiatów. Wyjąłem jeden z nich z wiązanki i przytrzymałem go przy jej głowie. Nagle niespodziewanie kwiat pokrył się lodem i po chwili stal się biały z lodowymi płatkami. Pomyślałem, że to on może pomóc Lorene. Zrobiłem z niego napar i wlałem jej do buzi. Nic się nie działo, aż tu nagle otworzyła oczy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ona orzyła, a ja wynalazłem lek na czary Vivian, która po odczarowaniu mojej ukochanej zamieniła się w bryłe lodu. Na drugi dzień wkońcu wzieliśmy ślub i zostaliśmy władcami Arendelle, a rok później urodził nam się syn Eryk. Cała nasza trójka wiodła długie i szczęśliwe życie, a ja jako pierwszy człowiek z mocą lodu i śniegu postanowiłem pomagać innym dzięki kwiatu, który ukryłem wysoko w górach i nazwałem lodową orchideą" ''-''nic z tego nie rozumiem- powiedział Kristoff gdy Anna skończyła czytać- kim był Richard- zapytał -Richard jest moim i Elsy pradziadkiem- odpowiedziała księżniczka -aha. Czyli to po nim Elsa odziedziczyła moc lodu?- zapytał ponownie -wszystko na to wskazuje, ale jeżeli dobrze to zrozumiałam to ta lodowa orchidea może być też lekarstwem dla Elsy- powiedziała Anna -no nie wiem. Przecież Lorene czyli twoja prabacia została skrzywdzona przez tą Vivian, co nie? A nie wiemy przecież kto i co spowodowało, że Elsa jest pod wpływem tego zaklęcia- oznajmił książe -może to też ta Vivian- stwierdziła Anna -ale twój pradziadek napisał, że ona została zamieniona w bryłe lodu -no tak Tymczsem w jaskini. Tajemnicza staruszka wyjęła z szafki podartą kartke i zaczęła mówić: -gdzie jesteś? gdzie on cię ukrył? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach